Saddle branch connectors are widely used in the art, particularly in connection with old main sewer pipes. The latter are in varied conditions of age and character, and achieving good seals with branch connectors is not an inevitable thing. In consequence, it is desirable to test new joints by putting them under pressure, and this has been done in the art.
It is also desirable to provide means resisting a shift in relative position between the two lines in a connection, and prior art devices have provided for this with tabs extending from the side connection and engaging the hold in the main pipe. However, in this prior art it was necessary to drill the hole to accommodate the tabs, and hence testing was no longer possible.